The Tales of Seven Reveals (ML Reveal Week Series)
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: A series of 7 drabbles/one-shots for Miraculous Ladybug Reveal Week: Fluff/ Accidental/ Reluctant/ Comedic/ Post-Mid Battle/ Consensual/ Loved Ones. Genres will be signaled at the beginning of each chapter (but it's mostly fluff/humor anyway).
1. Fluff: Marigolds

_Author's Note: Welcome to my ML Reveal Week series!_ _I wasn't really planning to do anything, as I'm travelling for most of August, but it kind of happened anyway._

 _So this is the first of seven drabbles/one-shots for this week. I will be posting them as chapters._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Day 1: Fluff "Marigolds"**

Marinette was almost sure the two most important boys in her life were simultaneously and independently trying to kill her.

For example, there was her former crush and dear friend, Adrien Agreste, probably possessed by some supernatural powers. He was acting very strange lately, especially in her presence. His sudden fascination with black clothes and silver accessories wasn't maybe that surprising – everybody has a right to a Goth phase, and Marinette would be the first to admit that he absolutely rocked motorcycle boots and leather jackets. But his facial expressions were getting odder by the day.

First came the winking. It took Marinette two days to gather the courage and ask if he had conjunctivitis and if it wasn't high time to see a doctor. Adrien mumbled something about new contacts and at that the winking stopped.

But then he started with the grins. Whenever it was adequate or not he would shot Marinette with one of a wide selection of grins, smirks and smiles, all hitherto unseen on his handsome face. There were half-grins, lopsided grins, grins so wide that if it wasn't for his ears the top of his head would be in serious risk of falling off. Toothy grins. Beamy grins. Marinette was surprised his cheeks could stand all that smiling. To her (and everybody else's) relief the grinning phase ended abruptly with a painful case of lockjaw.

But Adrien apparently worked his way down, because with the winking and the grinning out of the way the flexing begun. On every possible occasion he would flex his muscles and show off his posture. His shirts suddenly became extremely skin-tight and significantly shorter so it wasn't uncommon for any lucky bystander to catch a glimpse of his toned abs every time he decided to yawn and stretch ostensibly. And all the poses he was striking weren't doing Marinette and a legion of the teen model's fans any good.

Nino stopped staring after the first few days. He stopped frowning after a few more. Now whenever in Adrien's presence he was wearing a mildly puzzled look of a person determined to wait out whatever this was. He apparently still believed Adrien would finally come to his senses.

Alya uncharacteristically restrained from comment. She just observed the new development with curiosity and amusement.

This left Marinette as the only one actually concerned with well being of one of her closest friends, although it might have had something to do with the fact that she was on the receiving end of most of this odd behavior.

She tried to raise the subject with Nino and Alya, but they just shrugged and stated that in their opinion this was just a phase, and that he was as sane as the next guy.

Unfortunately for Marinette the next guy was Chat Noir.

Chat Noir, Marinette's boyfriend of the past few months, who also seem to have some very strange ideas lately.

'I'm going to tell you who I am, Princess,' a few days ago he declared with his cockish smirk so wide it was threatening to rip his face in half. 'I've had enough of this secret dating. I want to kiss you in public. I want to take you out on a real date. I want everybody to know what a lucky man I am to have you.'

He had to pause there to let Marinette squeal, squeak and splutter incoherently with a very unflattering expression on her otherwise lovely face. He could only assume all that babble was her disagreement.

'Then I'm going to let you figure it out,' he replied when she finally stopped her frantic waving. He raised his hand to silence the second portion of spluttering just as she was about to release it.

'I am, Princess,' he stated firmly, 'and there's nothing you can do to stop me.'

Hence Marinette was slowly developing a mild paranoia, watching for shadows over the rooftops, and preparing for assaults of unknown nature that might indicate a message from her dear reckless Kitty. Add the constant string of akumas and Adrien's odd behavior to the mix and it was getting really crowded on her plate.

Every morning following Chat's declaration she would find a single marigold on her skylight – it was the first thing she saw after waking up. Then a second flower would await her in her locker, and a third on her desk in class.

She was already close to self combust by that point but reality wouldn't just leave her alone, because the latest idea of Oddrien was to treat her to lunch every day. He would bring her lunchboxes filled with exquisite snacks prepared, she assumed, by his personal chef. But he always added something from the bakery. Just a little treat, but it seemed that he had similar taste in sweets to Chat as he usually picked something her boyfriend would choose himself. Which made Marinette even more anxious because it reminded her of Chat's declaration and fuelled her everyday paranoia.

She was also desperately trying to make some sense out of Adrien's behavior, not wanting to hurt him by rejecting his friendly gestures but at the same time not giving an impression she was being wooed in case Chat was watching. She didn't want her boyfriend to jump to false conclusions.

On the day of her birthday there was a whole vase of marigolds on her skylight. There was a bouquet of them in her locker accompanied by a small black envelope with a green paw-print seal. Her knees wobbled when she read the card inside.

"Happy birthday, my Princess. Your present is on the way"

Marinette felt her insides churn with anticipation, her hands shook slightly when she closed the locker and headed for class. She was nearing the stairs, when someone stepped from shadows to stand behind her. She caught a glimpse of black before that someone cover her eyes with his hands. A familiar scent of cologne with cheese overtones surrounded her and a husky voice murmured into her ear.

'Surprise!'

Marinette stiffened, still processing all the available data to determine what was happening. But having her eyes covered made her other senses come up with additional information and soon her whole body vibrated with excitement already knowing who stood behind her.

'Chat…' she whispered tenderly, melting under his touch.

'So did you finally figure it out?' came a reply. 'I'm starting to worry I might have to tattoo it on my forehead,' there was a hint of mischief in this voice that prompted her stomach to do a little somersault. There was no doubt now that this was her boyfriend and that as soon as she turns around she'll know the face under the mask.

Marinette slowly caught the hands covering her eyes and pulled them away. Then with a pounding heart she turned to face her Kitty. If someone asked her what did she expect, she would honestly say she thought she would see Chat Noir. Only because she had absolutely no idea what to imagine so her mind filled the blanks with familiar picture.

What she absolutely didn't expect was Adrien Agreste, a vision in tight black, except for a single marigold pinned to his jacket, watching her with vibrant smile and eager gleam in his impossibly green eyes. Marinette could only stare getting lost in the emerald, as her brain filled up with revelations of the past few weeks. Finally the reality started to make sense. Finally the world clicked and simplified. Finally she could mpghff…

She closed her eyes in a bliss when soft lips captured her own in a delicate kiss. Strong arms snaked their way around her waist just in time to sustain her weight as she swooned overwhelmed with all the sensations running through her head.

She must have been dreaming. She probably forgot to wake up today or she tripped on her way to school and banged her head that one time too many. It wasn't uncommon to hallucinate while suffering from concussion, right?

But the heat that was coming from the body pressing into her seemed more than real. The gentle touch on her lips was too familiar to be just a figment of her imagination. And as far as she was concerned dreams certainly didn't contain so many whistles, hoots, applause and not so subtle "It's-about-time"s.

Marinette opened her eyes only to confirm that indeed she was in Adrien's arms and he was pressing his forehead to hers while his lips were stretched in the most dopey smile she'd ever seen. Their whole class was surrounding them and cheering loudly. And Alya had the audacity to actually film the whole scene.

Well, Marinette decided, she might as well roll with it. She looked into her Kitty's eyes determined to show him that despite her initial stupefaction she was more than happy to finally know him like this.

'Princess? _My Lady_? Is this okay?' he whispered bashfully, carefully watching her reaction. She raised her brow at the double nickname and the last of the load dropped off her heart.

'It's purrrrrfect,' she purred pulling him close for another kiss.

* * *

 _AN:_ _How did you like it? Don't forget to let me know.  
This author really appreciates your follows, favs and reviews, they inspire me in many, many ways!_

 _If you'd like, you can come and bother me on_ _tumblr_ _(perditaalottachocolate-blog) - I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content. I'm also pretty talkative if you'd like to chat. So drop by when you're in tumblrhood!_


	2. Accidental: Two Words

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows on Chapter 1 - Marigolds_ ❤ _You really made my day even fluffier than it already was!_

 _A shorter drabble for today's prompt. I hope you'll like it!_

 _This is still fluff and humor._

* * *

 **Day 2: Accidental "Two words"**

Ladybug was running as fast as she could, the beeping of her earrings urging her to push further. She was so close, so close. Just a few more leaps and she would be in the locker room, safe and sound, ready to de-transform.

She knew that the school was still empty, the students waiting in front of the building for clearance from the police. She dived to the door and barged inside just as the last beep echoed in her ears.

The girl was momentarily blinded by miraculous glow hearing the soft click of the door behind. She was about to take a sigh of relief, when she heard another click right in front of her. It must have been the window.

Marinette opened her eyes only to find a double set of other ones staring at her in disbelief.

One pair was hazelnut and peeking from under a rim of basketball cap.

The other was emerald.

And hidden behind a black mask.

There was another beep, green flash accompanied by a juicy 'Shit!' and 'Ow!' when Nino dropped the window frame on Adrien's head.

'Um,' Nino said eloquently.

'Eeek,' Marinette responded in kind.

'Wheeeeez,' Adrien decided to contribute, rubbing the window-inflicted bruise.

The three of them went silent and very, very red, then…

'Whoa! Another flying dude!' Nino waved in the direction of the red and black blur whirling and squealing happily in the middle of the room. 'Is that a red bug?' he asked scratching his chin.

The said bug floated gracefully towards the boys. 'Tikki,' she giggled holding out her paw, 'I'm a kwami, like Plagg. Pleased to finally meet Marinette's friends.'

'Plagg?' Marinette was slowly emerging from the depths of her shock.

A black blob shot in her direction. 'Hey there, Princess. 's me!' he stated proudly pointing at his round belly.

'Awwwww, you're so cute!' the girl cooed and instantly reached out her hand. The little cat plopped himself on top with a satisfied grin and let her scratch him behind his ears.

'See? Finally someone who appreciates my personal charm,' he purred pressing into Marinette's hand for more caresses.

'Maribug- I mean Ladynette- I mean blblbltrtrbl,' Adrien shook his head to clear his thoughts. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and channeled his inner Chat. Then he scooted closer and took the hand currently patting the black sprite, which earned him an annoyed hiss from his kwami.

'My Lady,' he murmured brushing the knuckles of said Lady's hand with his lips. 'It's an honor to finally meet you.'

Marinette blushed even harder, red to the tip of her ears, but her inner Ladybug found her way to the surface. 'Likewise, mon Chaton,' she replied with a tender smile.

'Gnkhpft!'

That came from the direction of the window, where Nino stood, suddenly frozen and inarticulate.

'It's okay, Nino,' Adrien employed a calming voice Chat Noir usually reserved for akuma victims and stubborn witnesses. 'It's fine. You're a great and brave guy. You have proven extremely trustworthy keeping my secret. What's another one, heh?' the boy shot his friend a begging look.

Nino just shook his head. All the blood seemed to drew from his face and his pupils dilated in fear.

'You don't get it, do you?' he moaned. 'I'm doomed. I'm utterly screwed,' he wailed covering his head with his hands as if trying to protect himself from some invisible threat.

'You might as well kill me now to put me out of misery.' He muttered from under the tangle of limbs.

'Nino, don't worry,' Marinette pleaded, her voice lined with concern. 'We'll protect you. Hawk Moth won't hurt you,' she said patting him gently over the shoulder.

'We'll see to that,' Adrien confirmed. And because he was feeling lightheaded in presence of civilian Ladybug, he added with a wink. 'Cat's honor.'

'Hawk Moth?' Nino's head emerged from between his arms. 'You think I'm afraid of Hawk Moth?!'

'Aren't you?' Adrien asked astonished.

'Ohmigod. Dude, I've got two words for you,' Nino said gravely. 'Alya Cesaire.'

* * *

 _AN: Let me know, what you think. I really appreciate all your opinions, they inspire and motivate me to continue writing_ ❤

 _See you tomorrow for the next prompt! In the meantime check out my other stories :)_

 _And I strongly encourage you to check out another great story for this ML event – "A Revealing Week" by wonderful Remasa, that was published today. Special thanks to Rem for helping me out with the prompts. This week is giving us so much fun!_


	3. Reluctant: Stay

_Author's Note: Thank you for your follows, favs and reviews on two previous chapters. They mean a lot to me._

 _Now it's time for a more serious drabble - one of the total of two angsty ones in this series._ _This one is Hurt/Comfort in genre._

* * *

 **Day 3: Reluctant "Stay"**

The apartment was dark as usual when Marinette sneaked inside, just like she had done a countless number of times before in hope of not being discovered. That night luck wasn't on her side.

'That was a bit too late for an evening stroll if you'd ask me,' Nino said from the couch, his voice hollow.

'Ninny?! I thought you were asleep,' Marinette blinked a few times when he reached behind and lit a lamp.

Her husband chuckled humorlessly, 'Yes, you seem to think that a lot lately.'

'What?'

'Is there really a point of asking where you've been?' There was so much hurt and sadness in his eyes that it ripped Marinette's heart just to look at him.

'I'm sorry- ,' voice hitched in her throat. 'I can't… No, there's no point,' she finally choked out, resigned.

He studied her for a few moments, his posture stiff, his teeth clenched and hands lying on his lap balled into fists. His chest was heaving with each heavy breath.

Narrowed hazelnut eyes inspected her hunched figure noting every little detail out of place. Mismatched clothes she had put in a rush, disheveled hair slipping from the bun, pupils still dilated from adrenaline boost and cheeks colored with blush.

Marinette knew this could very well give him a totally wrong impression.

Her clothes were discordant because she threw on the first thing she could find when the alert came earlier that evening. The rest of her look was the result of the battle itself and a frantic trip home, when she ran out of time and Adrien had to carry her over the rooftops before his own transformation faded.

But her husband couldn't have known that. For years he had no idea he had managed to befriend Chat Noir and then started dating to eventually marry Ladybug. He had been akumatized once, and throughout the years she'd seen too many victims accepting second and even third purple butterfly to risk exposing her spouse by telling him her secret.

Nino had been nothing but wonderful, caring and loving husband and she felt like falling to pieces every time she had to lie to him. But usually she was able to talk her way out of doubtful situations like this, she was able to placate him eventually with gentleness and calm.

Marinette put all the love she had for this man in her look, which made her features soften. 'Please, let's just go to bed. Everything will look better in the morning,' she pleaded.

'This won't work, Nettie,' he replied raising from the couch. 'Not this time,' he added silently.

It was then she noticed the suitcase by the door and felt as if her heart was pierced with cold steel.

Nino nodded towards the bag. 'I've packed just a few things,' he explained. 'I'll take the rest when I'm settled in a new place.'

'Where are you going to stay?' She asked quietly. 'At Adrien's?'

She apparently had been underestimating the weight of the situation and it hit her hard when he gave a snort of disgust. 'Why would I want to have anything to do with the man who cuckolded me?'

It was like a bucket of icy water spilled over her. She whipped her head to look at him, seeing his features sharp and twisted with hurt. This was a man who was not only leaving his seemingly unfaithful wife, but also suspecting it was his best friend that delivered the blow.

Nino noticed her shock and snickered bitterly, 'Oh, you thought I wouldn't find out? Did you both think I was that stupid?' he asked as he turned to reach for his suitcase.

'Old flames die hard, I guess,' he shrugged. 'I thought you two were better than that. Close friends – sure. Close friends my ass!'

Marinette could only stare at him, unable to find any words that would help here, while Nino reached the boiling point, all the hurt and disappointment finally overflowing.

'I always knew there was something odd going on between you two. You were just too comfortable with each other, always so like-minded, always inseparable, like you had some kind of connection, always just so… Ugh! Alya warned me about you, but would I listen? Hah!' he threw his hands up, while the bile kept flowing.

'Have either of you even thought about Amélie and Adèle? Or did you forget he has a wife and a daughter?!' Now Nino was shouting, his face red with anger. 'I just… I can't believe you! Who the hell are you, Nettie?'

Marinette felt tears spilling from her eyes. Her whole body was trembling with fear and despair. All the strength left her at the sight of her husband picking up the suitcase and turning to the door. She dropped to the floor with a loud thud as her legs suddenly became too weak to support her.

Nino turned around alarmed by the sound. His eyes grew wide when he saw her on the ground. Hesitantly he walked to help her up.

She reached for his hand and asked in a voice broken with sobs, 'Please, Nino. Please, stay.'

He pursed his lips and helped her to the couch.

'Why?' he asked quietly. 'Why would I?'

Marinette felt something stir in her little ornamental bag. She dropped her gaze and saw Tikki giving her a silent nod, her red face concerned, determined.

'Because there's something I need to tell you,' the woman stated, the final decision pouring Ladybug's strength back into her limbs. 'Something I should have told you a long time ago, my love.'

She drew closer to him and kissed him, before standing up. 'I promise I'll answer all of your questions and I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but you need to know this first, before you make any kind of decision. Before you end things with me or with Adrien.'

Nino looked at her, puzzlement slowly replacing the distress.

'Keep your eyes on me, love,' Marinette whispered taking a few steps back.

She took a deep breath as relief washed over her, the burden of her secret finally to be shifted.

The sapphire locked with the hazelnut, as she finally said, 'Tikki, spots on!'

* * *

 _AN: Why Marinette isn't married to Adrien in this fic? Because this set is similar to another story of mine - Tomorrow's Hopes, in which Adrien and Marinette struggle with such circumstances. I didn't want those two stories to overlap, it could be confusing._

 _Anyway, tell me what you think. I appreciate your feedback greatly, especially in hurt/comfort and angst cases - it's important to me to show emontional side adequately._

 _Visit me on tumblr - I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content._ _Drop by when you're in tumblrhood!_

 _EDIT: I do not intend to make a habit out of it, but a reader on AO3 asked for aftermath and I decided to comply, so here it is:_

* * *

Ladybug stumbled in the balcony door, drenched to the bone with the heavy rain. Chat Noir feeling every bit the scare crow he looked like, with his hair dripping water helped her inside the dark apartment.

'Here. Take this,' someone said passing him a fluffy towel.

Strong hands wrapped another one around Ladybug's shivering body.

'Come to the couch,' the voice instructed. 'There are blankets there.'

Ladybug obediently slumped to the couch and was instantly enveloped by warm and soft wool.

Chat Noir plopped himself beside her.

'It's raining cats and dogs there,' the voice pointed out. 'Let me get you some hot tea,' it said disappearing in the direction of the kitchen.

'So that's why there are poodles everywhere,' Chat said with a grin dropping his transformation.

There was a loud sneeze from the small mound of wool beside him before it glowed red and Marinette's head emerged from under the blankets.

'Please tell me you didn't leave puddles on my white carpet, Adrien,' she complained reaching out to the lamp and turning the light on.

'Don't worry, love. I folded it before letting you two in,' Nino said passing them warm mugs that smelled of earl grey and honey.

'Amélie just texted me. Your driver will be here in a few minutes, Ade,' he added putting a plate full of already sliced camembert and chocolate cookies on the coffee table.

'Eat up, Plagg,' Nino chuckled at the sight of the little black cat making a beeline to the plate followed closely by tired Tikki.

'You're an angel, Nino. You know that,' the kwami declared holding out his tiny paw to Nino for the customary fistbump.

'Thanks for bringing my Lady back to me, guys,' Nino said pulling his wife in for a hug.

* * *

 _AN: Better?_

 _PS. Now this got a few new parts, you can find them here:_

 _Part 2: ChroNINOcles (Nino Appreciation Week collection), chapter 2: Day 2 – My Hero_

 _Part 3: ChroNINOcles (Nino Appreciation Week collection), chapter 5: Day 5 – A Birthday_

 _Part 4: Tininette_


	4. Comedic: Retired

_So I might have gone a little overboard with this one. But who said they were all supposed to be drabbles, right? *shrugs*  
The last two prompts were rather short, as is the one for tomorrow, so consider us even.  
Special thanks to Remasa, who pointed me in much better direction with this idea._

* * *

 **Day 4: Comedic "Retired"**

It was a relatively peaceful afternoon at the _[Classified]_ House for Retired Heroes in _[Classified]_.

Queen Bee, a golden glitter surrounding her royal figure, was lazily watering her flowers and humming with her worker bees, instructing them on such important matters like which flowers were next in line to get pollinated and how much honey they should prepare this year.

At the pool Vixen lay stretched on a sunbed bathing in the sunlight and murmuring appreciatively, while Jade Turtle brushed her long silver tail, gazing at her affectionately and entertaining her with a playlist of his personal choice.

In the shade, at one of the small tables Gambit was losing a game of chess to a very content Aquaman.

Here and there you could spot other elder heroes relaxing, doing exercise or passing their time with leisure activities of the wide variety offered at the House.

There were however two exceptions.

A lean yet muscular figure, despite the obvious years it accumulated, was making it's sneaky way to the meeting spot. Although he was casually steadying himself on his staff, there was a spring in his step that would put to shame most of the residents and some of active heroes out there too. The tight black suit was complimenting his feline posture, which is quite an achievement when you're 99 years old. A white mane of wild hair was adorned with two cat ears, that were twitching excitedly in sync with a long tail, as the man neared his destination.

Another person, a female judging by the pleasant curves under the red suit, was silently tiptoeing from the opposite direction, the only telltale of her presence was a swishing sound of a yoyo string. She limped slightly, her hip apparently giving her some trouble. Her hair was almost white too, but with deep blue strands weaved into the silver bun.

They reached their spot – a small but spacious green alcove, embellished with pink Cobaea flowers – at about the same time, giggling excitedly at the sight of the other one.

Chat Noir bent in a bow, although he finished it rather stiffly with a slight wince at the pain that shot from his lower back. He wasn't as flexible as he used to be 10 years ago.

'My Lady is as charming as always,' he purred with a saucy wink.

Ladybug bopped him on the nose without even bothering to look. She had 85 years of practice and could find Chat's nose with her eyes closed.

'Easy, Chat,' she giggled lightly, like she was 14 years old again. 'I still have a husband and from what I recall you too are still married, hmmm?'

'Ah, yes,' Chat's grin dissolved into a love-struck smile. 'The love of my life, my charming wife of the last 80 years.'

Ladybug scratched her chin thoughtfully. '80 years you say? She surely preserves well,' the heroine nodded appreciatively but then added with a sly smile, 'or did you replace her and didn't tell me?'

'My Lady, you wound me!' Her partner put a clawed hand on his chest as if she shot him with an arrow. 'How could I ever replace my better half?!'

He noticed her lips quirked in amusement, and quickly added. 'But I still can compliment a fine lady when I see her, right?'

'I suppose…' Ladybug's smile widened.

'In that case… Your hair is as white as fluffy clouds, your teeth as perfect as 70 years ago, your skin is flawless like silk, ekhm-ekhm, sorry-' he had to pause because of a fit of cough, as he forgot again to breathe through the string of compliments.

The heroine blushed lightly and shook her head at his antics. 'Ah, perks of owning a miraculous for more than eight decades.'

'Now that you mention it, I do think my exceptional form may come from other sources than the ridiculously healthy regime my lovely missus enforc- I mean _encouraged_ me to introduce all those years ago,' Chat gnawed at his lower lip thoughtfully. Maybe he could win some pastry privileges back with that reasoning?

'By the way, where is she?'

'Who?' Chat whipped his head, brutally detached from his daydream of a pile of croissants that years ago got banished from his diet because of such trivial reason as copious amounts of butter used in the baking process, which supposedly was causing his abs to expand outside of his belt.

'Your wife, silly kitty!' Ladybug's laughter sounded like pearls.

'I'll have you know I'm a full grown cat now, Bugaboo,' the 99-year-old kitty replied in mock hurt.

'Old tomcat, you wanted to say,' her sass was like wine and she had 85 years to hone it.

'Rude!' was all he could think of, still dribbling slightly at the earlier reminder of baked goods. 'Anyway, she's somewhere in our condo. Said she needed to be alone, and after 80 years a man knows when to give his woman some space,' Chat casted his partner one of his most sly winks. 'So I decided to sneak out and meet you, my lovely Lady.'

He unconsciously started to swish his tail under the bench, disturbing a little cloud of dust and leaves in the process.

'How about your hubby?'

'Oh, he's taking his nap,' Ladybug said dismissively. 'And believe me, you don't want to stand between my husband and his nap.' Was there a hint of irritation in her voice?

'I think we would get along just fine then,' Chat grinned at her, aiming on lighting the mood. He wasn't opposed to naps _at all_. Poor Mr. Bug definitely would not receive any nap-shame from this cat.

'Probably,' she casted him a strange look. 'So. What do you want to do today?'

'I thought I'd give that yoga thing a try,' he said yawning discreetly. That nap actually sounded very tempting, with all that sunlight out there and the bees humming calmly in the background. 'They say Nightcrawler is a pretty good instructor. Care to join me?' _Please say no, please say no, so that I can actually have my catnap._

'Meh, not really my thing.'

 _Phew._

'Then maybe you could-'

'No thanks,' Ladybug interrupted his frantic search of an activity that would give him an opportunity to nap inconspicuously. 'I think I'll just practice with my yoyo.'

Chat's lips stretched in his most impressive grin. 'Is that so?'

'Yup,' his partner replied, a model case of innocence.

'My Lady,' he murmured, not having fallen for that trick in the last 50 years or so, 'remember what happened last time you did that?'

'I may be 99 years old but miraculously I don't have dementia yet,' Ladybug giggled.

'Oh, so you _do_ remember we had to call for firefighters to get you down from that roof after – and I quote - a tornado took you but thankfully you were able to jump onto that lovely roof just in time?' Amusement dripped of Chat's voice like treacle.

'Oh. Yeah. That,' Ladybug was totally unabashed by his teasing, but responded in kind. 'In my defense I _was_ hoping my knight in shining black armor would save me.'

'At your service my Lady,' Chat bowed his head, 'but this cat is grounded and you know it. Jumping doesn't agree with my bones anymore.'

'Well, Superman did try to help me,' she pointed out accusingly.

Chat casted a glance and the freshly repaired roof. 'Yes and look, they already managed to patch the hole he made when he forgot to speed down,' he snickered and Ladybug also gave a little laugh. That had been quite an afternoon.

'Do you really want to do yoga?' she asked when their giggles had died out.

'Nah,' the feline hero shook his head. 'You know, I think your husband actually had the best idea.'

'Catnap?'

'Catnap,' he confirmed with a satisfied smile. She knew him too well. 'Care to join me?'

'Kitty, if you see me taking a nap in the middle of the day, call a doctor,' she nudged him in the ribs, then unhooked the yoyo from her hip and with a small wave she disappeared in the direction of the stables.

* * *

'Cooeeee, Ladybug!' Chat's voice boomed over the greens of _[Classified]_ House for Retired Heroes.

'What is it, Chat?' Ladybug replied from her spot on the top of the leisure center roof. Her yoyo was wrapped around a chimney of the stables, good few hundred meters away, while the end of the string was tangled somewhere in the trees surrounding that building.

'I thought we agreed you're not supposed to climb with your yoyo,' the feline hero pointed out reproachfully.

'Ugh,' the red-clad heroine tried to stomp her foot, but remembered just in time that it wasn't a good idea while perched on a narrow space of a rooftop. 'This isn't what it looks like. I'm just… I'm just enjoying the view is all,' she explained nonchalantly, as if she didn't spend the last two hours stuck three stories above ground level.

'Really? Enjoying the view?' Chat quirked his brow sarcastically, thought the gesture was lost under his mask. 'You know my shower excuses when I was a teen were more convincing than that,' he replied with a smirk.

'Oh, shuddup Chat and help me get down,' his partner replied exasperatedly.

'How?'

Ladybug looked around, confused. 'Can't you just use your baton or something?'

'Anything for my Lady,' he grunted. 'Even if my back is going to hurt for a week.'

'Stop whining,' the silver-haired heroine actually had the nerve to scold her rescuer. 'I'm sure your wife will be more than happy to soothe that pain.'

'She will,' Chat grinned at the thought of his missus rubbing some herbal ointment onto his back and purred at that image alone. 'But that's beside the point.'

'Are you coming or what?'

'I'm coming, I'm coming,' he grumbled and extended his baton.

* * *

'Why did you do that, Kitty?' he heard Ladybug's half amused half disappointed voice, the source located about two meters above his current position.

Unfortunately he couldn't see her, because his head, as well as the upper half of his body, was currently stuck in a large hole, the rest of him – tail and all – dangling hopelessly over the roof surface. His baton rolled to the attic floor and out of his reach.

Ladybug was still perched on the top of the roof, not daring to move.

'I think they didn't do a good job on that super hole after all,' Chat complained from the depths of the attic.

'Maybe you could try to cataclysm yourself out?' the heroine suggested.

'Well it is worth a try,' her partner agreed. 'But just a little catastrophe this time. I don't think the management would appreciate us destroying the leisure center. And you are still on the roof,' he pointed out.

'Are you ready?' he asked after slight readjustment of his position. 'Here it comes,' he warned.

'Cataclysm!' Ladybug heard a muffled cry she knew so well.

A large crack appeared between the tiles and sped its way to the top of the roof.

* * *

'Well, that went smooth,' Ladybug commented sourly. She was trapped from waist down in the floor, after the cataclysmed roof gave in and she dropped to the attic.

Although there was one improvement – as now she was inside the leisure center, she gained an unlimited view to the upper half of Chat, because he was still stuck in his hole.

And his ring was beeping.

And even though there was no doubt that someone would finally notice their absence or possibly a pair of legs dangling from the roof, this could take a while. Chat didn't have a while. He had exactly three pads left.

'Well my Lady, I guess that after 85 years the time has come to show you my unbelievably handsome face,' the black-clad hero said conversationally, anxiously peeking at his ring. 'You know, I wonder why haven't we actually done this earlier?'

'Tikki said it was dangerous,' Ladybug replied bluntly.

'Yeah, 85 years ago?' Chat's thoughts were galloping now. _Distract her with something, maybe help will come in time._ _Ah, who are you kidding, have you ever had luck in such cases?_ his inner Plagg snickered at him.

'So? She's old. She knows what she's doing, right?' Ladybug was also nervously looking around. She felt gravity making a claim on her, as she started to slowly slip to the second floor.

'It's been almost nine decades,' Chat noticed. 'One would think after Hawk Moth…' he trailed off when his ring gave the fourth warning.

'After Hawk Moth there was LucySphere. And Gwydlien. And Hydra. Ugh, she was awful,' Ladybug shivered in repulsion at the reminder of one of the meanest and ugliest villains in human history, at least according to Tikki. That had been when Vixen, Bee and Jade had come in handy. 'Plus a handful of minor mind-controlling, magic-wielding, powerful-as-hell creeps.'

Somehow in all those years there never seemed to be a good moment for a reveal.

'Yeah,' Chat's eyes glazed with memories of their epic battles. 'Those were great times, my Lady.'

They both casted a glance at his ring, where the last pad was about to flicker.

'Are you ready?' the black-clad hero asked. 'Here it comes!'

Green light filled the attic, temporarily hiding Chat under miraculous glow, but its fade was inevitable.

Ladybug blinked a few times before taking a good look at the figure immobilized in the hole above her, for the moment choosing to ignore the black, snickering kwami that settled on his holder's head.

'Eeeeek!' she screeched in recognition.

'Hi there, my Lady!' silver-haired, green-eyed, bespectacled Adrien Agreste waved at her hopefully.

'Unbelievable!' she burst out. 'How can you still look this handsome after being stuck in a freaking hole for so long! Life is so unfair,' she sulked and crossed her arms over her chest huffing angrily. It proved to be not the best move considering the circumstances.

'Wait? You know me?!' Adrien exclaimed. 'Hang on, you're slipping!' he warned, but it was too late.

By crossing her arms Ladybug shifted her center of gravity, which sealed her downfall. Red in the face, she involuntarily dropped down from the attic.

'Hey, don't leave me here!'

'You know,' the heroine seeped glaring up at him through the hole in the floor, 'you should have just taken that nap, Adrien!'

With that she released her transformation. Adrien gasped at the familiar fierce blue stare piercing him with daggers, while Marinette continued.

'And if you think I will rub anything onto your back tonight, better think again, honey!'

* * *

 _How did you like it? Don't forget to let me know.  
This author really appreciates your reviews and comments, they inspire me in many, many ways!_

 _See you tomorrow for the next prompt! In the meantime check out my other stories!_

 _Come and bother me on tumblr (perditaalottachocolate-blog) - I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content. Drop by when you're in tumblrhood!_


	5. Mid-Post Battle: The Maze

_Author's Note: This one is a proper drabble sized, unlike the last one - "Retired" or tomorrow's consensual prompt. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it._

* * *

 **Day 5: Mid/Post Battle "The Maze"**

The maze was simply too large. And it was real, not made by the akuma they had just defeated. When Ladybug and Chat Noir rushed into the labyrinth to defeat the Minotaur it hadn't occurred to them they would need a way out and even if it had, where would they find thread at such short notice?

But as soon as Chat Noir cataclysmed the akumatized helmet and Ladybug released her healing spell it became apparent that the maze was there to stay. And they were both on their final timer.

The heroes exchanged glances and after checking that the victim - a young weaver named Ariadne, bullied one time too many by her superiors - wasn't hurt, they broke into run. There was no other way to bring help anyway and staying would put them at a risk of reveal.

So they were running through the maze the Minotaur had lured them in earlier, trying to remember the way out. It wasn't about akuma anymore, it was about keeping their secrets.

There still was some time. By the third warning beep they were already halfway out. If Chat's estimates were right they would reach the vast hall at the entrance to the labyrinth at the time of the fourth warning.

 _Hurry-up, hurry-up, hurry-up_ – hearts pounded in their chests.

 _So-close, so-close, so-close –_ feet drummed the beat of their sprint.

Just like the feline hero predicted the earrings and the ring beeped for the fourth time as they reached the last corridor leading to the large lobby. They could see the light in that tunnel. They still could make it.

Hand in hand they sped up. They were both desperately trying to recall if there were any hiding places in that hall or would they need to go outside.

 _Almost-there, almost-there, almost-there_ – they were breathing heavily in sync.

Chat strengthened his grip on Ladybug's hand as they dived for the doorway…

… and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of sinister purple shadow looming at the end of the corridor. Light reflected over the silver mask and hood covering his head. He was leaning on a dark indigo cane. But above all, he was directly in their way.

'Ladybug. Chat Noir,' menacing growl escaped the figure. 'I've been waiting for you,' they heard him say just before the final beeps echoed in the vast hall.

...

..

.

* * *

 _AN: I regret nothing._

 _By the way, if I was Hawk Moth this is exactly the type of trap I would lure them in to take those miraculouses. So it's a good thing I'm not, I guess?_

 _I'd really like to know what you think right now. Leave your screams in the review box ^^ or read the bonus part below that wasn't supposed to be there at all!_

 _Now you can thank Remasa for not ending it right there. This piece is however pure crack. You have been warned._

* * *

.

..

...

Ladybug's and Chat Noir's transformations faded. Two teenagers casted an uncertain look at each other, silently acknowledging the newly discovered identities. They didn't have time for anything else faced with imminent closeness of their archenemy. Marinette felt Adrien's fingers squeezing her hand reassuringly and she turned to Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth who just stood in front of them gaping, shifting his gaze from one unmasked face to the other.

'Oh,' he said and paled. 'Oh, crap.'

Somehow in the span of just a few seconds he managed to travel from maliciously evil, through confused, to utterly terrified without any contribution on the duo's part.

'Y-y-you know what?' he stuttered. 'Never mind. Let's just forget about this whole unfortunate business with cat and bug miraculouses, okay?'

The villain waved his hands frantically in something that looked very much like a conciliatory gesture. 'Just- just keep your earrings and your ring and each of us goes their own ways, huh?

Was it their imagination or did he shrunk? Was he hunching over himself?

Marinette cleared her throat. 'I'm afraid we cannot let you get away with the moth brooch, Hawk Moth.'

Adrien straighten up, ready for an attack. 'Too much has happened because of you.'

'Ah. I see, I see,' Now Hawk Moth started to nervously peer around, as if thinking of a way of escape, totally ignoring the fact that it was _him_ standing in _their_ way and having _them_ at a disadvantage.

'Look, maybe we can make a deal?' He locked his scheming eyes with Marinette's. 'I will… I will give you back my miraculous and you'll pretend you never saw me?' he asked hopefully.

Marinette looked at Adrien, shocked at how the tables have turned, but the villain didn't wait for her response.

He ripped the brooch off his collar, tossed it to the girl and turn around to leg it just as the purple glow washed over his sinister figure.

'Uncle Ambroise?!' Both teens cried in unison, then turned to each other. 'What?!'

'Yeah,' Ambroise whined nervously slowly walking back towards the exit doors. 'Small world, huh?'

'How do you know my mother's brother?!' Adrien asked his partner.

'Your mother's _brother_?!' she exclaimed in return strengthening her grip on the brooch.

'Ahahaha,' the ex-Hawk Moth laughed again. 'Long time no see, Adrien,' he shot the boy with a finger gun, a gesture so hopelessly pathetic, that his nephew cringed with disgust.

'And Marinette? Could you tell Tom I won't be able to come on Friday to that Mecha Strike Match we've been planning? Something urgent came up,' he said turning around. 'And give my regards to your lovely mother, dear,' he shouted over his shoulder, but after a moment of consideration changed his mind. 'You know what? Better don't mention me to her at all. Bye!' and with that he disappeared outside.

Plagg flew to the dumbfounded duo and waved his paws over their unseeing eyes and turned to one very worried Tikki. 'Yup, cognitive paralysis. Too much to process at once. Happened to one of my kittens a century ago.'

Adrien was the first to come out of shock. 'What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?' he asked no one in particular.

'Good question,' came Marinette's weak reply.

* * *

 _AN: Don't forget to let me know what you think._

 _Come and bother me on tumblr (perditaalottachocolate-blog) - I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content. Drop by when you're in tumblrhood!_


	6. Consensual: In The Darkness

_Author's Note: This is consensual as well as_ sensual _– which was the main source of inspiration for this fic as you'll see below._

 _Also: boy, this "drabbles" are surely getting long…_

 _This theoretically probably should be rated K+ or maybe T - for sensual reasons. But you won't find any smut here._

* * *

 **Day 6: Consensual "In the darkness"**

'I can't believe we're really going to do this,' Chat Noir whispered excitedly, as he pulled the curtains over the big balcony window.

'Are you sure?' he heard Ladybug's voice from somewhere inside the room, where she was arranging blankets, mats, pillows and candles.

'Are you?' Chat returned the question walking to her and taking her hand.

She looked into his greener than green eyes and smiled gently. 'No more secrets, Kitty. No more threats. No more Hawk Moth. No more Le Paon,' she sighed with relief.

She was still having a hard time to believe it was over and there had been a few nights when she woke up covered in cold sweat to the nightmare of their comeback. But they weren't coming back. The moth and peacock miraculouses were returned to the Guardian, the people under the masks were held in the most secured prison in France and Parisians could finally go on with their lives.

Like Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to do. Go on and take their secret relationship to the next level. No more secrets. No more masks. Starting tonight.

'But we don't have to do this in this way if you don't want to,' Chat was still a bit surprised she agreed to his unique idea.

Ladybug squeezed his hand and stepped closer. 'I couldn't have imagined a more perfect way to do it,' she whispered into his ear and her lips lingered next to his earlobe just a few seconds longer, marking their presence with warm breath on his neck.

Chat looked around the room. They were in the 21st arrondissement at an abandoned attic of an old townhouse. The door to the corridor had been walled up a long time ago, effectively cutting off access to the room from anywhere but the forgotten balcony. Chat Noir stumbled upon this location by accident but after some research the duo decided to turn it into something akin to their headquarters. There's only so many meetings you can hold in the rain or sleet before it gets on your nerves.

Now this humble empty room was about to witness a very special ceremony of unmasking, the rite of reveal. Or – as Plagg had put it – 'Just take those bloody masks off, what's the big deal?!'.

'Looks like everything is ready, my Lady,' Chat Noir declared rubbing his hands together.

'Curtains?' Ladybug asked amused with his excitation.

'Closed,' her partner reported.

'Blankets?'

'At the ready.'

'Cheese-gobblers?'

'Bribed with two-month supply of the most expensive and the smelliest camembert and gorgonzola France has to offer,' Chat said with a sly grin. 'Cutie-pies?'

'Convinced after a considerable amount of discussion,' Ladybug returned his grin. 'With some help of two-month supply of homemade chocolate-chip cookies,' she admitted with a giggle.

'So they are really going to take a hike?' There was a hint of disbelief in the feline hero's voice. The prospect of Plagg interfering with the reveal – something Chat Noir considered to be so far the most intimate experience in their relationship – wasn't very appealing. He had done everything he could, including generous bribery, to prevent any interruptions.

'Yup,' Ladybug confirmed the inconceivable. 'Tikki promised to take care of Plagg.'

'Then what are we waiting for?' Chat pulled her to the blanket and pillow nest in the middle of the room.

'Lights out?' he asked and she understood that he wasn't asking about the candles, but for a thousandth time was making sure he had her consent.

'Definitely,' Ladybug confirmed and her partner started to extinguish the candles one by one.

The wicks glowed for a while but then they too faded into the darkness that enveloped the duo.

With the afterglow lingering under her eyelids Ladybug reached blindly and found his hands.

'Can you go first?' she whispered.

Her voice seemed like a melody flowing in the air and Chat was surprised how many emotions he could hear in those four syllables. Love, hope, joy and anxiety played on the strings of his heart too. To his relief he didn't pick up any traces of hesitation or regret.

'Of course, my Lady,' the boy whispered back. 'Claws out!'

At the edge of her vision Ladybug caught the images of her twisted shadows dancing on the far walls as the miraculous glow swept over Chat Noir. She forgot to close her eyes so for a brief moment she was afraid she had spoiled the experience, but the thin line of green light rushed over her partner's features so fast that it was impossible to make anything out of it. Only a glimpse of unmasked green eyes watching her intently through the glow and they were in the darkness again.

Her heart was thumping loudly, threatening to escape from her chest. She felt shivers going down her spine at the realization that here, in front of her, was her partner in battle and in love, finally unmasked and waiting to be known.

'Spots off!' Ladybug whisper-cried but this time kept her eyes closed, so as not to see his face in the light of her own de-transformation.

This was how they had chosen to do it. In the darkness. Slowly getting used to this new presence. Employing all the senses that couldn't provide them with an instant answer. Prolonging the ride, mindful of the destination.

She gasped at the sudden sensation of skin on skin as his clawless fingers entwined with hers.

Soft.

That was the first thing that came to her mind. Soft, slender fingers, gentle touch – but she already knew that. She felt the miraculous ring surprisingly cold over the warmth of his palm.

Chat let her hands wander up his arms and explore, touching and testing, while he patiently awaited his turn and focused on other senses. Ignoring the soft rustle of her fingers brushing over his clothes he picked up a silent thumping sound right in front of him. Amazed he listened for a while, only to realize it was the beating of her heart. Had he ever heard someone else's heart? Not that he recalled. He chuckled lightly.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing, my Lady,' he said, his voice light with mirth. 'I can hear your heart up here is all.'

Ladybug paused her exploration to listen herself. 'Oh. I had no idea it was so loud. I thought only I could hear that.'

Chat slowly located her hand and put it on his own chest. 'Here,' he said. 'This one beats only for you,' he added gently brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

Ladybug felt heat blooming on her cheeks. It was a miracle she didn't glow like a beacon. She felt the strong rhythm under her fingers, a bit quickened but steady. 'Wow,' she murmured in awe.

Her hands resumed their journey over Chat's unseen figure. The girl let her mind wander while she registered every sensation her fingers provided her with. The fabric of his t-shirt, cotton, thick weave, which implied good quality material. The stitching on his overshirt, precise and neat, barely palpable. The cut of this item was neat, inventive and definitely uncommon, not typical for low-cost labels. Designer then. Ladybug's gentle fingers slipped under the collar and she half-consciously acknowledged the embroidery indicating to a very specific brand of clothes.

But her ears picked up a quiet gasp that escaped his lips when she brushed the nape of his neck reaching to the collar. Encouraged by that sound she decided to explore more of him now.

Her fingers slipped into his hair and played for a moment with soft strands that she knew were blond in color. To her surprise they seemed shorter than Chat's hairstyle would imply.

'Does your hair change when you transform?' she asked.

'Mmm? Of course, 'Chat replied trying to ignore the pleasant sensation of her gloveless hands in his hair. 'Doesn't yours?'

'No. Actually it's almost exactly the same.'

'Oh,' his voice was now more focused. 'I kind of always assumed that you looked different when not transformed, just like me.' He put that thought for later, when it would be his turn. A very specific theory already started to form in his mind, supported by other evidence delivered by his sensitive sense of smell.

While Ladybug's hands investigated his hair, ears and the curve of his jaw, he tuned out all the other sensations and followed her scent.

Nutmeg.

Vanilla.

Chocolate.

Butter.

Strawberry.

Sweet overtones that might have just been her essence.

Chat grabbed her hand and brought it to his nose.

'May I?' he asked brushing her fingertips with his lips and was rewarded with a soft sigh of 'Please.'

The boy took a good sniff and then planted a gentle kiss on each of the tips of her fingers, flickering his tongue lightly over the last one.

'Ah, as sweet as I thought, my Lady,' he commented in delight, content to identify her scent under all that noise. But he hadn't dismissed those other smells. On the contrary, he was perfectly aware that they provided priceless clues as to her identity. An identity that was becoming more and more clear.

Chat brushed his own fingers along her arm to find her shoulders and then raised them until he felt the warmth of her face. His hand lingered over her cheek for a moment, but before he could ask for permission he felt her head tilt into his palm.

Now he let his fingers wander over her features, noting the increased heat over the cheeks. Another clue, he chuckled inwardly.

A bit clumsily he slipped his hands to her hair. Pigtails. In exact same shape and length as her heroine alter-ego, just like she told him. Smooth and silky bangs over the curve of her forehead.

He leaned in and planted a kiss to each of now unmasked eyes and temple, then pulled away to find her ear.

'I think I know who you are, my Lady,' she heard him whisper, while his other hand travelled down to rest on the swell of her hip. His own scent was captivating.

The girl thought about all the things she knew about Chat before this evening and all the things she discovered just now. There was an anxious flutter in her stomach, a churning hope, that the conclusion she had reached might actually be true. All the sensations pointed in a very specific direction. But how could she confirm it?

The clothes – they were special. He had known what they would be doing. It was his idea after all. So he must have chosen that set with her in mind. He must have deliberately chosen clothes that could tell something about him. But could it be… could it be a hint that simple?

'I think I know your name too,' she finally replied.

'Hi, Adrien,' she murmured into his ear and felt him shift his position to face her.

'Hi, Marinette,' he purred against her lips, instantly wiping out the gap between them.

With a soft sight Marinette leaned into the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair, while Adrien's fingers traced complicated patterns on the small of her back. In their minds all the discoveries, all the sensations, all the clues organized themselves, bringing together two familiar images and merging them into one person.

Here, in the darkness, Ladybug and Chat Noir finally had their perfect moment.

Well, almost…

 _'Plagg, come back here this minute! This is intimate!'_

 _'Great! So now that we all know who we are, where's my cheese?!'_

* * *

 _AN: That was the sixth prompt, there's only one left. I hope I will be able to post it without any delay - I'm leaving tomorrow for my last trip this summer and I will be travelling with very limited access to internet for at least a few days. So sorry if I'm not replying to your comments immediately. I will get to it as soon as the circumstances allow._

 _ **But tell me - how did you like my sensual reveal? I'm dying to know.**_

 _Let me remind you that this author loves to hear what you think and really appreciates your reviews, comments, follows and favs. They inspire me in many, many ways!_

 _If you haven't, check out other prompts. They were fun to write!_


	7. Loved Ones: Curfew

_Author's Note: Drabble? What's a drabble? I can't drabble. At all. Do I hear anyone complaining?_

* * *

 **Day 7: Loved Ones "Curfew"**

Emma Agreste was only fourteen but she knew that her life would never be the same. Things tend to be that way when you just watched a live feed of what started as a coverage of simple diplomatic visit of representatives of another country and ended up in imprisoning the Mayor of Paris and half of her clerks together with all the journalists invited to cover the visit.

As it happened the extremists from the Revolution for the New Millennium with just one effective attack had managed to seize both of Emma's aunts - Chloe Bourgeois-Kutzberg, the current Mayor, and Alya Lahiffe, the reporter conducting an exclusive interview at the moment of the attack.

Unsurprisingly, from that moment on things had gotten worse. Surprisingly they had gotten _miraculously_ worse, because a few days later, when government forces were preparing a counterattack they were crushed by two familiar yet very strange figures of Vixen and Queen Bee. Whatever brainwashing the Revolution masterminds practiced, it seemed to be effective, super-hero effective even.

But life had more surprises for Emma Agreste, because on the evening of Vixen and Queen Bee's alleged betrayal she found a small, octagonal, black box with red patterns on the cover, lying on her desk on her desk.

* * *

Why did their mansion have so many rooms and corridors? The trip to Hugo's room seemed to be taking ages when you had a box containing a simple brooch inhabited by a lavender bug. Could it distort time? Emma arrived at the door to her oldest brother's room red in the face and panting.

She was about to knock when she heard what sounded very much like a fight. She could be wrong of course, but she thought she heard the rattle of something metallic hitting something bony.

Hugo and Louis were often fighting, sometimes even on purpose, as each of them mastered an art of their own choice. But that was mostly hand combat. They certainly never used any weapons save Dad's fencing gear.

Emma decided to enter without permission when she heard an even louder clank accompanied by two 'Owww!'s of her brothers.

Her first instinct was to close the door immediately with a cry of 'Sorry, wrong room!'. In a mansion this big it's bound to happen sometimes.

But it _was_ the right room. Hugo's room. Filled with books and strange artifacts that he loved to collect.

And in the middle of the room there were two strangers in purely bizarre attire, rubbing various parts of their bodies that probably got hit during the clank incident. Emma could only see their backs at the moment but she took a good look considering her next move.

The taller of the strangers was about Hugo's height. He was wearing a dark green skin-tight suit, covered by a leather sleeveless jacket reaching his tights, with a darker belt around his waist. A hood attached to the jacket was covering his head. There was also a shield at his feet, shaped as a turtle shell.

The other man was a bit shorter but he definitely drew her eye. Dressed in blue suit of impeccable cut with iridescent embroidery around the sleeves, he was the most colorful person Emma had seen in the entirety of her fourteen years of life. There was something on his back that looked very much like a folded cape, peacock eyes peeking at her from the folds of the lower hem. It had a very feathery vibe. There was a clank similar to the one that brought Emma to this room, when the blue man kicked a metallic fan, that looked dangerously sharp around the edges.

'Those things are lethal, Lou!' the taller man complained reproachfully. 'You could have cut me!'

'That's the point, bro. They are a weapon after all,' the blue man flashed him a toothy grin and then picked up the fans to inspect them closer.

Emma finally gathered her courage and cleared her throat.

'Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my brother's room?!'

The intruders turned around and she found herself staring at two set of familiar eyes hidden behind a green hood and a blue peacock mask.

* * *

'Nice suit, sis,' Louis held out a fist for her to bump.

'Thanks,' Emma replied looking herself up and down in the mirror. That was… not what she had expected when the lavender bug, who now she knew was called Nooroo, explained the transformation to her. Purple leggings and a shade darker ankle-high boots, lavender tunic wrapped tightly around her body and a silver mask.

'You look cute, Emma,' Hugo added from the other side of his room where he was frantically looking for some books he thought could help them. 'I like the wings!'

Ah, the wings.

If she could tell her four-year-old self, that in a decade she'll become an incarnation of Barbie Mariposa, baby Emma would have died in ecstasy clutching her favorite doll to her chest.

'Now that we are super-cool super-heroes we need a name,' Louis said whirling around in front of the mirror and observing how his feather cape caught the wind.

'Like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from grandpa Tom's comics?' Emma asked weakly. She was new to this super-hero stuff. It was Louis's and Dad's area of expertise.

'Not quite,' Louis frowned. 'There's only one turtle here. Although he seems to know all there is to know about the Miraculous. Which if you'd ask me _is_ a bit suspicious, even if extremely convenient.'

'I already told you,' Hugo looked at him, trying to sound patient, even though Louis was getting on his nerves. 'Uncle Fu always had a story for anyone who would listen. _I_ listened. _You_ did not.'

'And that's why _you_ get to be the new Guardian?' the blue hero's frown deepened. 'Because you listened to some fairy tales?'

'Guys, stop,' Emma could see this fight was brewing for some time. She tried to remember what her brother's kwami told her when Hugo and Louis dropped their transformations in front of her. 'You heard Wayzz. Hugo got to be the next Guardian not because he listened. But he listened because he was to become the next Guardian.' That actually had more sense when the green kwami explained that to them. Emma was just satisfied with the bottom line of "Your abilities had guided you through life so far. You got what you needed to become the wielder of your miraculous."

'Yeah, whatever,' Louis waved his hand dismissively. 'The names?'

'Why don't you think of something. You know all about this super-hero stuff,' Hugo could recognize an expert when he saw one.

'Well, I may have an idea,' his blue brother admitted with a cunning smile.

* * *

Three teenage heroes stood in the middle of the room.

'This is stupid, Lou,' Hugo was barely holding his exasperation at his brother's antics in check.

'Come on, it'll be fun,' Emma was vibrating with excitement. Louis had some very interesting insights to all this super-hero business, even if she had the absolute best role model in the super person of Ladybug available thanks to living in Paris all of her short life.

'You know Ladybug and Chat Noir have their own customary fist-bump,' Louis teased. 'We can have one too,' he sing-sung in his annoying falsetto voice.

'Okay, fine, let's have our customary greeting,' Hugo gave up, mainly because of his little sister's enthusiasm.

'You start, Hugo, then me, then Emma. It sounds better this way,' Louis instructed and placed his hand in the air in between them.

The other two teenagers extended their hands and rested them on top of Louis's, palms down.

'Shell!'

'Feather!'

'Wing!'

* * *

'So… do you think we get to know them?' Wing wondered, beaming with hope and excitement.

'Who?' Feather asked absentmindedly inspecting the edge of the roof they were on.

'Ladybug and Chat Noir,' the girl explained. 'That is if they haven't gone bad like Vixen and Bee.' She wrinkled her nose. 'I don't want to meet them if they did.'

'If they did, you're gonna _have to_ meet them,' Shell said. 'That's kind of the whole point of us receiving the Miraculous.'

'Ladybug and Chat Noir are way too cool to go bad,' Feather was now experimentally folding and unfolding his cape wondering how it will glitter in the sun.

'You know,' he turned to his siblings with a Cheshire Cat grin. 'This is going to be my absolute best thing. Have you even thought about our possibilities now?'

'What do you mean?' Wing asked carefully. She didn't like the mischief in his eyes.

'Everything,' the blue hero said simply. 'Look at me – the ladies are gonna go wild!'

He casted another glance at his shadow and flexed his muscles.

'Well, not all of us are interested in ladies,' Hugo muttered under his breath.

'Oh, Shell, Shell,' Feather strode lightly towards his brother and put a hand over his shoulder. 'I'm sure you'll get your share of fanboys,' he added with a wink.

'Thanks,' the turtle hero shook his hand off. 'But that's actually not what I meant. We have a job to do, you know.'

'Of course, how could I forget! But there's nothing wrong with having some fun once we're at it, huh?' He nudged Shell in the ribs.

'Just think about it!' he started pacing around the roof again. 'Super powers! And… no control!'

'No control?!' Now Wing raised her head in surprise.

'No curfew!' Feather added wiggling his brows.

'Not so fast, young heroes,' Chat Noir appeared next to a chimney.

'There are still rules and control,' Ladybug joined him putting an elbow on his shoulder.

' _And_ curfew,' Chat finished.

Shell almost exploded. He emitted a high pitched sound and in just one leap was at their side.

'Ladybug. Chat Noir. It is an honor to meet you.' He put a hand on his chest. 'I'm Shell, the new Guardian. And these are my associates…' he gestured to his siblings.

'Wing,' the butterfly heroine gave them an anxious wave.

'Feather,' the blue hero stepped closer and bowed. 'Now what did you say about curfew?'

'Curfew still takes effect for all underage people.' Chat explained.

'Not cool,' Feather muttered. 'That means Hugo has a pass. But hey, you're not our parents. You cannot tell us what to do!'

Ladybug smiled warmly at him. 'You are heroes now. You do what is right and not what is wrong.'

Feather snorted.

'Besides, I'm sure your parents wouldn't appreciate you abusing the powers you have been bestowed with.' Chat continued rather pompously. He put a clawed hand on Shell's shoulder, 'With great power comes great responsibility.'

Shell shuddered with excitation, 'That was soooo cool!'

Feather snorted again in disgust. 'So cool? That was sooooo lame! He talks like Dad.'

'Um…' Chat Noir tried to backpedal really quickly under the scrutinous gaze of Ladybug. It didn't go unnoticed by Wing.

'So you are a dad?' she asked.

'Of course he is,' Shell interrupted. 'He must be – what? – our parents' age. He appeared when Mom and Dad were in collège and he was a teen then.'

Feather shook his head in disbelief. 'Again. How do you know all this stuff?'

'Look,' Ladybug said, before the two teens could engage in another fight. 'We need to talk. But it would be better if it wasn't in an open place like that,' she gestured to the broad rooftop. 'We're like sitting ducks up here, should Queenie go for aerial patrol tonight.

'Right, right,' the Guardian felt he should be taking the lead in this, but he couldn't help feeling a little (okay, a lot) intimidated in presence of the two most famous super-heroes of his time. 'We have to go somewhere where there are no prying eyes.'

'Or ears,' Chat interjected with a smug smile earning and eye-roll from Ladybug and Feather.

'Do you have a place like that?' Shell asked the heroine and she quickly exchanged glances with her partner before nodding in acknowledgement.

'Yup. Let's go.'

* * *

'Why did you make us sneak to Agreste mansion?' Shell asked confused, when they got out of a secret tunnel that led directly to their own house's pantry.

'Because you live here and it's past curfew,' Ladybug said simply.

'So you know who we are,' Wing hung her head in disappointment. It was nice to be a mysterious heroine, not a teenager. Although she had to admit Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't patronizing at all, despite being much older and more experienced.

'We know,' Chat admitted putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

'Do we get to know, who you are, now that we're heroes too?' Feather asked, dare flaring in his masked eyes.

Ladybug casted another glance at Chat Noir, giving them all an impression that this had been a topic of earlier discussion. 'It is a bit risky. We still don't know what happened to Vixen and Bee. We don't even know if they still have their miraculous or if it was really them attacking the troops.'

'They would never do this to us,' her partner countered.

'I haven't been able to get ahold of either of them - gone bad or not.' The heroine gnawed nervously at her lower lip.

Chat released Wing's shoulder and came to rub Ladybug's arms. 'There's nothing we can do about it right now. But these guys could help us save them. Come on, Lovebug. Let's do this!' he said with a wink.

Feather whipped his head to look at the feline hero. That was their Dad's nickname for their mother. 'Hey-'

'A-choo!' Chat sneezed loudly. 'Aaaaa-CHOOOOO!' he bent in half with the next one.

Ladybug quickly sent him to the far corner of the room, still sneezing and then returned to the trio.

'Feather, is it?' Ladybug asked gently. 'Could you drop your transformation, honey?'

'W-wwhy, Miss?' the blue hero asked uncertain.

'There are too many feathers in a confined space and Chat is allergic,' she explained and another bell rang in Feather's head.

'Why don't we all drop our transformations and let the kwami have some rest,' Shell suggested and soon all three of them were seated on the couch in the leisure room, their kwami nibbling on a plate of food the Guardian had prepared in advance.

Ladybug sat in their mother's favorite armchair like she owned it. Chat leaned on the armrest invading her personal space, but unlike in public she seemed to be more than okay with that. She was casually scratching his back between the shoulder-blades to his very clear enjoyment.

Louis was watching them like he was a hawk, not a peacock wielder, while they whispered between themselves.

'Can you think of anyone better to know?' Chat nodded in their direction. 'We can trust them.'

'We do,' Ladybug finally admitted. 'With our lives.'

Chat smiled fondly at her and stood up. 'Get ready kids.'

* * *

'I can't believe it!' Emma hyperventilated. 'All this time! All this time! You were superheroes all this time!'

'I remember you!' Hugo was looking at a delighted Tikki. 'I thought you were my plushie! You cuddled with me when I slept!'

'You were an adorable kitten,' Plagg interrupted, greedy for some attention.

'Oh, you're Mister Cat!' Hugo exclaimed in recognition.

'Not my favorite nickname, mind you,' Mister Cat grumbled but let the boy scratch him behind the ears.

'And don't even think about being outside after curfew! Me and your mother mastered the art of sneaking out years ago. There's nothing you can do to get past us. Besides, it is dangerous out there.'

Louis stood by the window getting a lecture from his father, while Emma and Marinette watched them with amusement. Hugo joined them, a swarm of happy kwami hovering over his head.

'But Daaaad,' the younger boy whined. 'I have a miraculous. I'm the danger out there now!'

'Louis,' Adrien growled, 'Let me get this straight. If I catch you sneaking out past curfew on anything other than super-hero business, I will personally cataclysm into nothingness all of that god-awful collection of music you like to torture us with.'

Plagg flew to Louis's face. 'And I will gladly help, even without a customary tribute of cheese. Your music sounds like a goat that suffocated on a goose and now is trying to sneeze it out,' he said reproachfully. 'I barely can get some sleep these days, when you turn that on.'

Louis casted his father a sly grin and winked at Emma. 'Is that a challenge?'

His sister stepped to his side.

'If you catch us, you say?' Emma returned Louis's wink. 'Well,' she said with a mischievous smirk, 'you can try. Nooroo, wings up!'

And before Adrien even could blink Wing caught Louis's hand and teleported them out of the room.

Marinette giggled at her husband gasp. 'This is going to be interesting,' she said kissing him lightly on the cheek, before summoning her own transformation and running to the hall.

'Last one in suit is on washing duty for the whole week!' she called from the door.

* * *

 _AN: This story is something totally different from what I had in mind when I sat down to write it. But I just went with the flow and who knows, maybe I will continue it at some point with a next-gen fic?_

 _A gigantic THANK YOU to Remasa, who was with me this whole week patiently pointing typos and plot holes._

 _And a HUGE thanks to all of you who were here for the whole week reading and commenting. I hope you had fun!_

 _Don't forget to let me know what you think about this story. I really appreciate your feedback._

 _You already know you can find me on tumblr (perditaalottachocolate-blog), so drop by! I may have drawn a sketch of the siblings in their super-hero outfits…_

 _Now a little announcement: I'm going on hiatus for the next 2-3 weeks, mostly because I'm going to be travelling with little to no internet access (starting today). But hopefully when I get back there are going to be updates on "Tikki, claws out!", "Tomorrow's Hopes" and "Dreamcatcher" - my current WIPs._

 _So see you in 3 weeks!_


End file.
